Little Bites
by muffinbeliever
Summary: A collection of 10 short moments shared between Puck and Sabrina. Rated M for trigger warnings and language.
1. Pregnancy

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a while. Here's a little one shot collection of Puckabrina. It's not in chronological order, but it's just little snippets of their life. I really hope you guys enjoy it. The updates are probably going to be Mondays and Thursdays, and the occasional weekend. It depends on how much time I can get in. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

 **OOO**

"Puck, wake up," Sabrina Grimm groaned, untangling her husband's arm from around her waist.

At 27 years old, she was married and pregnant with her first child. Although her marriage was happy, her pregnancy was no walk in the park.

When her husband didn't reply, Sabrina huffed, and then she felt tears well up in her eyes.

What started out as a few tears rolling down her face quickly turned into sobbing. Very loud sobbing. And that is what woke her _darling_ husband up.

"Brina? Why are you crying? Is it the baby?" Puck Goodfellow asked, concerned, for he hated it when she cried. He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close to his body.

"I-I just wanted some ice cream, and I tried to wake you up, but you didn't wake up and then I realized how much I've asked of you in the past 5 months, with the baby and all, and I feel like a horrible wife. I c-can't even do anything by myself anymore! Look at me, I'm annoying and ugly a-and I'm so fat, I can't even see my toes. How are you still married to me?" She rambled on.

Her husband sighed. "Sabrina, look at me. I'm still married to you, because I love you. Yes, these 5 months have been busier than we're used to, but that's only because we're having a baby. You're not annoying just because you want some chocolate or a foot massage. And ugly? Sweetheart, trust me when I say you will never be ugly. _Ever._ You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and I've been alive for 4,000 years. And yes, it sucks to not see your toes, but you're not fat. You're pregnant. You have a _person_ growing inside of you. Do you know how happy that makes me? We made that. I love you, and nothing can change that."

Sabrina sniffled. "O-okay. I love you too." She cuddled closer to his warm body.

"But Puck? Now that you're awake, do you think you could go get me some ice cream? I'm really craving some chocolate ice cream." Her voice was muffled by his shirt, but Puck understood what she said.

"Of course, I'll go get some. I think we still have some in the fridge," he made a move to get up, only to be yanked down again onto Sabrina's lips.

"Thank you, fairy boy." She murmured against his lips.

Puck smiled, "Anytime, Grimm"

 **OOO**

 **Please review, you know how much I love you're feedback :)**

 **-B**


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hey guys! This is chapter 2, thank you guys for the positive reviews, I appreciate your support (: This chapter is just a little family fluff. I wasn't completely sure about the age difference between Allison and Emma, so I just made it a couple of years.**

 **OOO**

"Daddy," came a whisper. Puck Goodfellow felt a little shake on his elbow.

"Daddy," the voice said again, a little louder.

Puck opened one eye, and saw his daughter, Allison, at the edge of his bed, close to tears. Sitting up carefully, so he wouldn't wake his wife, he enveloped the little girl into his arms.

"What's wrong, Allie?" He asked quietly.

"I heard you talking to Emma, and you called you _her_ daddy. Does that mean you're not _my_ daddy anymore?" Replied his daughter, one tear escaping.

Puck could feel his heart break. His poor little girl.

"Oh my little love, of course not. I'm always going to be your daddy. Even when you're a grandma, you'll still be my little ray of sunshine. And I love you so much." He cradled the 3 year old in his arms, and gently rocked her back and forth, both of them drifting off, back to sleep.

 **OOO**

Sabrina Grimm woke up to the most adorable scene. Her husband, Puck, holding a tear-stained face Allison.

She kissed both of them on the forehead before getting out and checking on Emma, their second daughter. To Sabrina's surprise, her daughter was already awake, standing in her crib.

"Oh my sweet baby, someone is up early this morning," Sabrina cooed.

"Mommy" her daughter replied, reaching her arms out to her mother.

Not a second after Sabrina picked her up, Puck showed up at the door holding their Allie. His eyes were filled with love as he watched his wife and newborn baby girl interact together. He walked over to the both of them.

"Good morning, beautiful," he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sabrina smiled, "Good morning, handsome."

"PANCAKES!" Yelled Allison, and her sister babbled in agreement, and clapped her hands. Allie jumped out of her father's arms, and ran towards the kitchen in excitement. Emma squirmed in her mother's arms until Sabrina let her go, and waddled in the direction of the kitchen.

Puck chucked, "It seems we have promised our daughters some pancakes."

His wife smiled, "Apparently." And to his surprise, she hugged him.

"I love you so much, Puck." she mumbled into the cloth of his shirt.

"I know," he whispered in her ear.

 **OOO**

 **I hoped you guys liked it! Be sure to leave me some reviews, you know I love them. Until next time..**

 **-B**


	3. Jealousy

**Here is your update for today :) I know last chapter there was some confusion with Allison and Emma. It was brought to my attention that in the books, Emma is younger and Allison is the older one, so I apologize for that. I updated the chapter, and I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed it and told me about the mix up. Also going off the same review, just to clarify, these snippets are all from the same love story, just not in chronological order. For example, this chapter takes place while Puck and Sabrina are engaged. I hope that clears a few things up. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **OOO**

"Hey," Sabrina Grimm heard a smooth voice. In her peripheral vision, she saw a man slide into the seat across from her, and looked up.

The stranger pulled off the messy just-rolled-out-of-bed hairstyle, with brown hairs sticking out in unusual places, but for some reason looked good. He had dark brown eyes, like a swirling abyss of chocolate. As Sabrina's eyes roamed the rest of his face, she noted his pink, soft-looking lips, and perfect teeth. And even though he was sitting down, it was obvious he was quite tall. Over all, he was quite handsome.

"Hello," she replied, cautiously. There were still a handful of people in Ferryport Landing who tried reviving the Scarlet Hand.

The man smiled, "The name's Bradley. You don't know me, but I couldn't help but notice you're by yourself. I thought to myself, 'Why is a pretty girl like her sitting all alone in a coffee house?' Care to enlighten me?"

"Actually, she's here to meet me," a voice came, belonging to the person Sabrina loved. He hid his jealousy well, but Sabrina noticed it right away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and blushed.

"Puck, this is Bradley. Bradley, this is Puck, my fiance," Sabrina introduced.

Puck Goodfellow plopped himself next to her, and traced circles on her hand.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't know we were expecting company," he replied, pecking her cheek.

"I saw her by herself," Bradley rushed out, "I would've never approached her if I knew she was engaged. You're a lucky man. I'm really sorry." And he stood up, hastily making an exit.

Her fiance scowled, "That's right, he better walk away. You're mine."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Yours? Funny, I don't remember agreeing to being anyone's property."

"I never called you my property. I'm just saying you're mine. Your heart is mine. All your love is for me. Only I get to wake up next to you in the mornings and realize how lucky I am that you love me. Only I get to see you when you're tired and adorable. Only I get to hear you singing in the shower while you get ready in the morning. I love that you let me experience these things." Puck said, trying to prevent an argument from occurring.

She smiled. "I love you. I can't wait to get married."

Puck smiled back, "Me too." And his lips claimed hers.

 **OOO**

 **Sorry if these are kind of short, I'm not that good with long stories just yet. But, leave reviews! You know I love your feedback.**

 **-B**


	4. Thighs

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update a chapter yesterday, so to make it up to you, I'm posting a super long chapter today. It took me like an hour to write it, so I really hope you like it.**

 **Just to clarify, in the story Esmerelda is Moth.**

 **Attention: This is a trigger warning. I promise that all of you are worth the love and adoration towards your bodies, and you should never hurt yourself because of how you think of yourself. Please DO NOT hesitate to call this number, the suicide hotline, if anything, thoughts, feelings, comes into your mind: 1-800-273-8255 (this is the US suicide prevention hotline). DO NOT hesitate to message me, because I will always be there for you.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is on the darker side.**

 **OOO**

Stepping off the jet, Puck Goodfellow hoped to see his long time girlfriend, Sabrina Grimm, waiting for him with a smile on her face, but instead, he was greeted with nothing.

An empty runway.

He called a cab to take him home, and wondered what he had done for her to not show up.

As the king of Faerie, in the human world his father was a very wealthy businessman, causing their whole family to constantly be followed around by paparazzi when spotted outside. For the past two weeks, Puck had been constantly followed around California, while on a business trip for his father. The sound of the cab pulled the fairy from his thoughts, and he loaded his bags and rode home.

 **OOO**

"Sabrina!" He called once he opened the door. The smell of cinnamon filling his nose, a familiar scent.

"Sabrina!" Still no answer.

Puck dropped his bags and went up the stairs. After checking the guest bedrooms, he deducted she was in their bedroom. Not finding her there, he stepped into their adjoining bathroom, and was met with a heart-stopping sight.

Blood. There was stains on the sink, and a razor lying in the bathtub. White towels were strewn across the floor with specs of red. The floor creaked in the bedroom.

"Puck?" Sabrina called out.

Puck's head whipped around to find Sabrina standing in the doorway of the bathroom, her hair tied in a messy bun, an oversized sweatshirt, which was his, and a big smile on her face.

"You're home," she runs towards him and jumps into his arms.

It's good to be home.

"I missed you so much, I know it's only been two weeks, but that's long enough," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, love, I know." And Puck kisses her like he's been wanting to ever since he stepped onto the plane two weeks ago.

Five minutes into their reunion, Puck is brought back to reality, and remembers everything he saw on the bathroom floor.

"Sabrina," he said, tears gathering in his eyes, "why'd you do it?"

She gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You… you cut," he whispered.

"I-," she started, and then dropped her head. Puck heard her sniffling and could feel his heart start to ache. He hates seeing her cry.

"Shh, it's okay Sabrina, just let it out," Puck kisses her on her forehead, and in her hair.

"P-Puck?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Esmerelda?"

Puck sighs and runs his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "Sabrina, please."

"No," she sits up, "Tell me. Tell me why she was with you in California, the trip you insisted was, 'business only'. Tell me why she was always in the paparazzi photographs with you, while I was home by myself. Tell me.." Her voice wavers and she whispers, "Tell me why you're so surprised I cut."

Puck could feel his heart break into a million pieces.

"Sabrina, I swear, I didn't cheat on you. She was a friend that I grew up with as a baby, and we haven't seen each other for 20 years. Esmerelda thought it would be fun to catch up. Yes, we went to get ice cream, and we were photographed together but I swear, nothing happened. Sure, she was looking for a relationship, which I didn't know at the time, but nothing… I would never hurt you like that. I hope you know that. I love you so much."

Sabrina looked up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears. "I do know that.. But it was just so hard. Sitting here, knowing that you were somewhere else. That you were on a beach with some other girl, I…" she looked down at her hands. Ashamed, hurt, and broken.

"I never, ever want to do anything that would hurt you. I never want to be responsible for you _cutting_ your sweet, beautiful body."

Puck pulled her into his arms, and held her tight. He rubs her thighs to try and comfort her, thinking rubbing her wrists would just hurt her, but she winces in pain and pulls away.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, concerned.

"M-my cuts…"

"You cut your _thighs_." The fairy shades his head. He should've known. Her wrists are clear.

"Yes, because hers… hers" She finally snaps and collapses in her lover's arms, sobbing.

"Because hers are what, Sabrina?"

 **"Because her thighs are smaller,"** she whimpers, and Puck can feel tears trickle down his face.

"No, no Sabrina, please. You're beautiful. I love you just like this. Never again." He tells her, as he kisses her forehead.

He leaves a trail of kisses down her body until he reaches the cuts, and kisses each one.

"Never again."

 **OOO**

 **The reason why I bolded "Because her thighs are smaller," is because I want you all to know that no matter what, all of you are beautiful, and all it takes is for you to see that you're beautiful too. Stop comparing yourself to other people, and I know that it can be one of the hardest things to do, but I promise, each and everyone of you is gorgeous and perfect in your own way.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, and please review what you think, I know its different from what I usually write.**

 **-B**


	5. Flying and Falling

**Hellooo my little Puckabrina addicts. Here is your dose for today. I hope you like it. I tried making it light and fluffy, just because last chapter was really deep and depressing. I noticed no one reviewed, so I'm going to take it as you guys didn't like it? Which is fine, because that tells me you guys don't like it when I write sad things.. Which is good, because I don't like writing them either. Today's chapter is filled with lots of sibling type fluff between Daphne and Puck. It was kind of a 10 minute writing type thing.**

 **OOO**

"I'm so excited! You're getting _married_!" Squealed Daphne Grimm as she examined her older sister's hand.

"Oh my god, Daphne shut up. Mom and Dad don't know yet." Scolded Sabrina Grimm, "Actually, you're the only one that knows. So keep quiet."

"Sorry!" Daphne squeaked back, as she stuck her hand in her mouth.

"You still do that?" Sabrina asked in disbelief.

"Shuff uk. Ets conforting." Came a muffled reply. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I have to find Puck. He went out an hour ago, and he hasn't returned. He should be back by now. Mom and Dad are coming over in 20 minutes."

"Calm yourself. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe just calming some nerves. Who knows.. Maybe he ran away and left you to tell dad." The younger replied with a giggle.

"I'm going to kill him. If he ran away, _why didn't he take me with him_?" Sabrina said, as she whipped out her phone to call her soon-to-be husband.

As if on cue, the front door opened, and in walked Puck Goodfellow.

"Hello fiancé," he greeted with a peck on her cheek.

"Marshmallow," with a nod in Daphne's direction.

The latter giggled and threw herself into his arms with a shout, "PUCK CATCH ME!"

For a horrific second, Puck was caught off guard and the air was filled with flying limbs and brown hair.

"Oof." groaned Puck, as he fell to the floor with a grinning Daphne on top of him.

"This was so much easier when we were 12," moaned the fairy. He looked into Sabrina's eyes.

"Does everyone in your family aim to injure me?" He questioned with a slight tone of amusement.

"Come on Daph," the blonde rolled her eyes again, "Get off him. Mom and dad will be here any minute."

"You're lucky I love you. Anyone else that has the balls to hurt me would be punished by the king himself," Puck whispered in his fiancé's ear, once Daphne got off him.

"Stop with the dramatics, fairyboy. I wasn't kidding when I said my parents will be here soon. Now, all the food is in the kitchen, can you start putting it on the table?"

Puck's ears perked up at the word 'food', and he dashed into the kitchen.

Sabrina followed him with loving eyes, "I'm marrying him Daph. That food-addicted manchild"

And her sister looked at her, "You wouldn't want it any other way."

The blonde smiled, "Touché."

 **OOO**

 **Make sure to review! Thanks guys, see you soon xoxo**

 **-B**


	6. Kiss Me

**You guys, I'm terribly sorry for not updating Monday. My grandmother took a fall, and had to go into surgery. We were at the hospital all night. Luckily, she is recovering okay, but still send prayers please. I hope you forgive me? This is a short little one shot, not really my best work. I hope you understand.**

 **OOO**

"Ugh! This is so stupid!" Sabrina Grimm shouted, throwing her biology book across the room.

"Woah, Sabrina, I know how much you love my beautiful face, so try not to damage it." Puck Goodfellow joked from the bed, as he dodged the flying book.

She stood up, ranting, "It's so confusing, and it's not like I'm even going to use this when we're older. This is the only class I have a B in, partially because the teacher doesn't like me, but mostly because I just don't get it. Why is this so complicated?" She broke down, on the side of the bed.

There were arms around her within a second, comforting her.

"It's okay, 'Brina, don't cry. I know it's confusing, but we can work through it together, okay?" He smoothed down her hair.

After 5 minutes, her tears became small sniffles, and she looked up from his chest.

"Puck, can you help me study?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

"Of course," he smiled at her.

 **OOO**

"Okay, so look a polysaccharide that can be made in some animal cells is called a…" he trailed off.

"A… starch?" The blonde was hesitant.

"Yes! Okay, now name three characteristics of an Arthropod."

"They have an exoskeleton, segmented bodies, and…" she drifted.

"Come on, babe. Just one more." Puck encouraged.

"They… they, OH! They have joined limbs!" Sabrina jumped up and down. Her boyfriend smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You're so adorable," he murmured as he leaned in, their lips almost touching.

"Puck, I have to study," Sabrina whispered.

"You can take a ten minute break," he whispered back, crashing their lips together.

 **OOO**

The alarm went off at 6:30 AM as usual, and Sabrina was lying comfortably in her boyfriend's arms, until the thought hit her.

"Oh my god, Puck wake up! We slept instead of studying!" She cried, shaking the sleeping fairy next to her.

"Just five more minutes," he groaned, tightening his grip on her, and pulling her closer to his chest. Sabrina was fidgity. And Puck didn't like it at all.

"Sabrina, stop moving. I'm trying to sleep," he whined with his eyes closed. The movement continued.

"Sabrina," and he opened his eyes. His girlfriend was next to the biology book, trying to find a comfortable angle to read it at. He sighed.

"Sabrina, please," he said again.

"But-" and that was all of Puck's patience. He effectively cut her off by placing his lips on her soft ones. He heard the book fall off the bed, and felt Sabrina's fingers at the nape of his neck. She deepened the kiss, and he brought her closer.

"You're going to do fine," came the whispered promise from his lips, after they pulled away.

"Good," Sabrina said, breathless, "because I'd rather kiss you than study."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Puck replied.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish," and he leaned in, and claimed her lips once more.

 **OOO**

 **Hate it? Love it? Please tell me what you guys think!**

 **-B**


	7. 4 Years

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I PROMISE I WILL BE BETTER. I sincerely apologize in advance for how much this chapter flops. After my grandma's death, I found that I struggle with writer's block. Um, so fair warning, maybe just for some closure there may be the death of Granny Relda in a near-future chapter. I will put a warning on it, so anyone can feel free to skip that chapter if they wish. But here is today's chapter. I'm also running out of scenarios, so reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

 **OOO**

"So, it's your 4 year anniversary with your hot husband. We still don't know how you two met!" exclaimed one of Sabrina Grimm´s co-workers and former school mate, Bella.

When Sabrina started working as a lawyer for Everafters, she was horrified to find that the used-to-be villain worked at the firm too. At first, their relationship was rocky, but Bella soon gained Sabrina's trust once again.

"I remember back in school, Puck always pranked her, which resulted in Brina coming to school smelling disgusting, or having goo stuck in her hair," reminisced Bella, as a couple others chuckled along, knowingly.

Daphne Grimm was amongst the small group of ladies, and while hearing this information, her eyes widened. "Brina, you've never told them how you and Puck met?!"

The older sister rolled her eyes, "It's not like its romantic or anything. He threatened to kill us."

Daphne huffed, "I knew he loved you the moment he threw you in that pool. I was basically already third wheeling."

"A _pool_?" exclaimed Bella, her eyes widening.

"Speak of the devil.." muttered Rapunzel's daughter, Katherine, as Puck Goodfellow knocked on the open door to his wife's office, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Sabrina swiveled around in her chair, a smile on her face. "Hi, handsome."

Her husband pecked her cheek, "Hiya gorgeous, these are for you." And he handed her the flowers.

"You know, Puck, Sabrina's friends don't know how you two met.. Care to enlighten them?" grinned the youngest Grimm sister.

The wistful, far-away look that appeared on Puck's face made Sabrina fall in love with him all over again.

"Well, it all started when two beautiful girls stumbled upon my forest kingdom…"

 **OOO**

 **I know, it was a terrible and short chapter. Once again, any ideas are appreciated in the reviews, please tell me what you guys think... I will update around Friday-ish.**

 **-B**


	8. Ensued Chaos

**Hi guys, I´m not dead. Sorry I haven't updated in so long.. but in my defense, I've been writing this thing, and it´s really long, it's almost four pages. SO be proud and happy for me :). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it because I have been suffering a serious case of writer's block.**

 **OOO**

"I CAN'T FIND MY WHITE FLOWY DRESS!" panicked Sabrina Grimm, as she flew around her bedroom like a tornado as her sister, Daphne, rolled her eyes and pulled out a wand. She muttered an incantation and poof! said dress appeared in the older sister's hand.

"Honestly Sabrina, I don't know why you're freaking out so much. You and Puck have been dating for nearly 5 years now. He couldn't care less about what you wore to your date. You could show up in sweatpants and he will still think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Daphne rambled on. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't expect any less. I mean, what kind of sister would I be if he treated you like absolute dirt, and I didn't do anything? I'm rooting for the two of you."

By this point, Sabrina had put on the dress and started curling her hair. Daphne made herself useful and started picking out matching shoes, and stuffed Sabrina's purse with "essentials" she believed Sabrina would need that night. After 20 minutes, the loose waves framed the blonde's face as she ran her fingers through it.

Glancing into her purse, she looked at Daphne confused.

"Tissues? I'm not sick, Puck isn't sick, Daph I don't think I need these.." Sabrina stated, pulling the pack out of her bag, while her sister's eyes widened.

"No, no, no put them back. You never know when you might need them. Tissues are very important, definitely an essential. Just keep them in your purse. Trust me, Sabrina," defended the younger.

The doorbell rang, and Sabrina sighed in defeat, shoving the tissues back in her bag. Knowing he'll come in anyways, she sent Daphne down to distract him while she touches up her make up. With Daphne gone, the blonde sighed and slipped her shoes on. Although she won't admit it, she was exhausted from a long day at work. But she didn't want to cancel on Puck.

"Come on Sabrina, get it together," she chanted to herself as she walked out her room.

At the bottom of the stairs stood her date with a grin on his face.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he complimented, bringing a blush to her face.

"Thank you, fairy boy. You look pretty handsome yourself." she returned the favor before turning to Daphne, "We might be home late, I don't know, but there's some food in the fridge from last night. Bye Daph."

And with that, the couple walked out the front door and flew into the night sky.

 **OOO**

Dinner was phenomenal. Apparently, Puck already ordered her favorite meals, so as soon as they arrived, they were served.

Puck must´ve rented the whole restaurant or something, because the place was empty. Completely empty, which meant they had the whole staff catering to only them.

After the main course, Sabrina was stuffed, but confused. Throughout the meal, Puck was visibly getting more nervous.

"Oh my God, Puck. That was amazing. Thank you," she smiled at him.

Puck smiled back, "I'm glad, but save room, we still have dessert."

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Puck, is everything okay? You seem… jumpy, almost scared. I've never seen you scared."

A laugh escaped Puck's lips making Sabrina pray to the heavens above that she will never have to hear it again. It was a cringe-worthy, nervous laugh. A laugh that a person such as her boyfriend should never have to make.

Puck was cocky. He was arrogant and confident, and that is probably what Sabrina liked most about him. Even though he didn't know what to do half of the time, he faked it and somehow, everything turned out to be alright. It was a trait that Sabrina envied. She lacked self-confidence. Many times, she hoped that some of it would rub off of him and onto her.

By the time the cake came, Puck's face paled. The waitress came over and placed the cake in front of the two, winking at Puck before she left.

"Um first of all: what? Second of all: what? Does she not know what it looks like for two people to be on a date? Who does she think she is, winking at my boyfriend. He´s mine. She´s been winking at him all night, and he has been getting more nervous. Is he cheating on me with her?"

The logical side of Sabrina knew she was being irrational, Puck would never cheat on her. He loved her so much, and they had true love, but in the end, her jealousy and anger won. What upset her even more was that Puck wasn't doing anything to stop them. Finally looking up from the chocolate cake, the blonde glared daggers at her boyfriend, who cowered under her glare.

¨Oh my God, Puck, are you cheating on me?¨ And the look of nervousness on his face was replaced with confusion.

¨What? Sabrina what are you talking about?¨ her boyfriend asked, trying to calm her down.

¨What am I talking about? I´m talking about the waitress. Little miss Winky over there. She has been winking at you all night and you haven't at least tried to stop her. Doesn't she know that we're on a date? Is that why you're so nervous? You don't want me finding out?¨ By this point, she was breathing heavily, and her face was flushed.

¨Sabrina, I love you, I thought you knew that,¨ he bluntly stated, hurt written all over his face.

¨I thought I did too, but clearly my love isn't enough. You justifying your love for me doesn´t explain the nervousness or the winking!¨ Her voice cracked on the last word, and tears flooded her eyes. She blindly groped through her purse, trying to find the tissues that Daphne insisted on packing.

¨Love, please. You're overreacting. I don't know her. I don't know why you would think that I was cheating on you. What I do know, is that I love you more than anything. She wasn't winking because we're having an affair, and I'm not nervous because I don't want you finding out.

When I think about my future, I realize that the only thing I think about is you. I know that I´ve messed some things up along the way, but if you let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. This isn't how I imagined proposing, but I guess I needed to clear some things up,¨ Puck took a deep breath before standing out of his seat, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a black, velvet box.

¨Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?¨

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. The evening had taken so many unexpected turns, this one being the biggest, but definitely the best.

¨Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you,¨ she openly sobbed, as her fiance gathered her into his arms.

¨I´m sorry,¨ she said into his shirt, ¨I know you would never cheat on me, I just got so jealous and mad an-¨

Her mini-rant was cut off by his soft lips on hers, and for that moment, Sabrina swore they were the only people on Earth.

 **OOO**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING ABSOLUTE TRASH... I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT, BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DID NOT. BUT PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU GUYS IN A WHILE :(**

 **-B**


	9. Newborn Baby

**OH MY GOD I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 5 MONTHS. I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! This chapter was hard to write, mainly because I don't know much about the birth of children; like how much they should weigh and stuff, so sorry if the measurements are completely inaccurate, I just went off of the Internet. Um.. Allison doesn't make an appearance in the chapter, but really.. when does she ever? Anyways, read.. and enjoy.**

 **OOO**

It's been six hours, and to be quite frank, Sabrina Grimm was just about ready to push this baby out on her own. After the birth of Allison ,for a while it seemed like she was going to be the only child. But seven years later, Sabrina laid in the hospital bed once more awaiting the birth of her second child.

Her husband, Puck Goodfellow, stood beside her, cautiously feeding her ice chips and whispering soothing words in her ear. The birth of Allison had him in a frenzy which resulted in him being kicked out for a couple of minutes. But it seems the gods have given him a chance to redeem himself, and that was not a chance Puck would like to screw up again.

Of course, the first few hours were loud and chaotic; Puck was calling family members, and checking on Sabrina. But after that, everything mellowed except for Sabrina who was irritated that the baby was not yet ready to be born.

An hour later, the doctor came in, and said, "Sabrina, you're 10 centimeters dilated. The baby is ready."

"Like hell it is," grumbled Sabrina, as they wheeled her into the delivery room.

After twelve minutes full of screaming and cursing, Emma Rose Grimm-Goodfellow was welcomed to the world. She was 7 lbs. 5 oz, and perfect. The doctors cleaned her up, wrapped her in a pink blanket, and handed her over to the exhausted, yet joyful mother.

"Wow, she's beautiful, Puck," whispered Sabrina, as she looked down at the sleeping baby.

Puck ran his fingers through his wife's hair, "Yeah, she really is. Just like her mother."

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" she said, shifting her arms so she could hand the baby over.

He held Emma in his arms, "Wow, I forgot how small they are when they're first born."

Glancing down at his wife, he kissed her. "I'm really proud of you. Thank you for giving me another wonderful child, Sabrina."

The blonde giggled, "No problem, just put it on your tab"

 **OOO**

 **Cheesy ending, I know. I'm sorry, but I had nothing else to put at the end. I hope to finish this story within the next two weeks, we only have one more chapter left :) I hope you guys liked it, be sure to leave me some reviews.. you know I love your feedback!**

 **-B**


	10. The New Beginning

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! Here is the last chapter of Little Bites.. it's been a long journey. A** ** _very_** **long journey, but it is time that this story has come to an end. I appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to read this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this little one-shot story :)**

 **OOO**

"Nolan and I have something to tell you all," stated Allison Grimm, to her family that filled the living room, "I'm pregnant!" she screamed. The announcement brought by the 26 year old was met by screams of celebration and joy.

Her whole family was there, along with her husband, Toby and Bella's son, Nolan, Emma and her longtime boyfriend, Aiden, Red and Blue's son. Her Uncle Basil was there with his wife, Cassiopeia, William and Snow's daughter. Daphne was also there with Pinocchio, and their twins, Jacob and Rose. Lastly, her parents, Sabrina and Puck, sat in the corner, looking not a day over 30, still as loving and affectionate as ever. It was a relationship Allison aspired to have when she was married as long as her parents.

"Allie! That's great!" exclaimed Daphne, as she rushed over, pulling the girl into her arms. Everyone joined in on the hug, except the couple on the side.

After everyone settled, Sabrina and Puck gathered their eldest daughter into their arms, congratulating her. She could feel her father's tears soak through her shirt, but knowing who he was, decided not to announce it.

Her mother, on the other hand, was openly sobbing, proud and excited for Allison. She had no intention of hiding her sniffles while she embraced her daughter. It was an emotional moment. So emotional, that Allison shed a few tears as well.

 **OOO**

A few hours later, everyone was still gathered in the living room, quietly discussing the upcoming baby shower. Sabrina was still in Puck's lap, as they sat in the corner in silence. Puck would occasionally stroke his wife's hair, and she would lean into his chest. They both watched their daughter and her husband interact with each other, the excitement obvious in their eyes.

Grasping her husband's hand tighter, Sabrina looked up at the blonde fairy that was her husband.

"We did good," she whispered. Puck looked down at her through hooded eyes.

"Yes we did, Grimm. Its the beginning of another generation," her husband whispered back, and sealed his statement with a kiss.

 **OOO**

 **Thank you all! Please leave reviews, you know I love them :) Until next time..**

 **-B**


End file.
